


Boredom

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's internet insomnia leads him to interesting places. </p><p>Day 7 - Creative Sexual Positions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious about things, and then went looking things up. My reaction was what led me to writing this. Perhaps I'm rather vanilla, or not really athletic, or just really fail at writing creative sex positions that aren't things like up against the wall sex, or rolly chair sex.

Loki clicked the next arrow at the bottom of the page, his eyes getting wider and wider. He was a god and had vast and unusual experiences when it came to sex, but the images he was seeing on the screen were incomprehensible. They required strength, flexibility and imagination that far surpassed anything he’d previously encountered.

“Ah, the London Bridge, not really all it’s cracked up to be.”

Loki turned his head to see Tony reading over his shoulder. The god had been so engrossed in his browsing, he’d not heard the other man enter the room.

“You’ve tried this?” He, somehow, could not muster up any real surprise.

“Uh, well. Tried being the operative word. It’s not really feasible unless you have the flexibility of Mr. Fantastic, and the strength of...well, you, and the judicial application of magic. But, for an inebriated 20 year old? Not practical.”

The next image was something called The Pile Driver, and from the picture and description, Loki crossed his own legs in protection.

“Who does these?”

Tony laughed and replied, “Horny twenty-somethings with more adventurous spirit upon the discovery of that they can do more with their dicks than jerk it than real brains. Or really drunk and or stoned people whose ideas are always good at the time they have them. Quite possibly yoga enthusiasts.”

 Loki nodded and with a disturbed looked on his face, clicked the next button. Pair of Tongs, Fire Hydrant, Bumper Cars?

“Most of these look unfeasible. Why would a person do them to begin with?”

Tony walked to the mini fridge, which he felt should be present in every room, and grabbed a bottle of water for himself and one for Loki. He walked back and handed one to Loki, perched his ass against the side of the desk, and took a drink before he answered.

“Honestly? I’m sure, well, I hope, most people know they aren’t really possible. But, sex isn’t always supposed to be serious. If you can’t laugh during it, then you’re probably doing something wrong. Sure, it can be deep and meaningful, and all about connecting on a soul-deep level, but if you are with a person...if you can let yourself be vulnerable enough show your potentially ridiculous O-face, then you can laugh. Sometimes that includes kicking the wall after a really good orgasm, sometimes that means falling out of bed, or farting. But sometimes that means trying ridiculous sex positions, like….the Triple Lindy? Well, perhaps not that one without the aid of straps, but the general gist applies.”

Loki pushed back the chair he was sitting in with a thoughtful look at Tony. He rolled the chair until he placed himself in front of Tony. Settling his hands on Tony’s hips, Loki pulled until the engineer was straddling his legs.

Tony had placed the water bottle down on the desk once Loki had started pulling him closer, and settled his hands on the god’s shoulders. One slipped back to grasp the back of Loki’s neck, his thumb caressing the skin.

“What even brought you to that site?”

Loki shrugged and buried his face in Tony’s stomach. “Boredom and insomnia. Your business took longer than you’d said.”

“Ah. Well, how about I help alleviate some of this boredom? We can try out some positions that don’t require having to spend years as a practicing yogi, and that doesn’t end with a broken dick, or compressed spine. I know you are particularly fond of having me against the wall.”

Loki looked up and snorted. In one fluid motion, wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, stood up and started walking. “As are you.”

Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist and held tighter with his arms around Loki’s neck.

Tony didn’t reply since it was true. He just smirked and kissed Loki, knowing it’d distract the god enough to have him stop walking and just teleport them to the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
